Artemis Fowl & Wicked Songfics
by Troublelover16
Summary: Artemis Fowl and Wicked are two great works of literature. But what happens when you combine the music from Wicked...and Artemis Fowl characters?
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**I skipped the middle part because I couldn't think of what to put there. lovely. TT_TT  
**

**And yes I know that it's almost exactly the same as the original. TT_TT  
**

* * *

(citizens of Haven) Good_ News!_

_She's dead!_

_Opal Koboi is dead._

_The wickedest pixie there ever was_

_The enemy of all of us underground_

_Is dead!_

_Good News!_

_Good News!_

(random fairy) _Look It's Commander Kelp!_

(Trouble)_ Fellow Fairies…_

_Let us be glad,_

_Let us be grateful,_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of you-know-who_

_Isn't it nice to know,_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_The truth we'll all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie_

_For you and….._

(random fairy)_ No one mourns the wicked!_

(female fairy)_ No one cries "They won't return"!_

(all fairies)_ No one lays a lily on their grave!_

(male fairy)_ The good man scorns the wicked!_

(female citizens)_ Though their lives, our children learn_

(all fairies)_ What we miss when we misbehave…_

(Trouble) _And goodness knows _

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows _

_The wicked die alone_

_It just shows when you're wicked_

_You're left only on your own_

(citizens) _Yes, goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows _

_The wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the wicked _

_They reap only what they've sown…._

(citizens) _No one mourns the wicked!_

_Now at last she's dead and gone!_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land_

_And goodness knows_

(Trouble_ (echo): A__nd goodness knows_)

_We know what goodness is _

(Trouble:_ (echo) _)

_Goodness knows_

(Trouble: _(echo) _)

_The wicked die alone_

(Trouble)_ She died alone_

(citizen) _Woe to those_

_Who spurn what goodness is_

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the wicked_

(Trouble) _Good News!_

(citizens)_ No one mourns the wicked!_

(Trouble) _Good News!_

(citizens) _No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Review please! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! **

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	2. Dancing Through Life

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**For this song I was just imagining all of the characters in school together...lol  
**

**And yes I know that it's almost exactly the same as the original. TT_TT  
**

* * *

Trouble Kelp, the new student at Haven High, has a few words to say to the students. There is a huge crowd around him and they are all eager to hear what he has to say. Lili Frond looks especially interested, though, perhaps, for different reasons. She pushes her way to the front of the group while Holly Short stands toward the back, a look of dislike evident on her face.

Trouble:

_The__ trouble with schools is  
They always try to teach the wrong lesson  
Believe me, I've been kicked out  
Of enough of them to know _

_They want you to become less callow  
Less shallow, but I say: "why invite stress in?"  
Stop studying strife  
And learn to live the unexamined life_

_Dancing through life_  
_Skimming the surface_  
_Gliding where turf is smooth_

_Life's__ more painless  
For the brainless  
Why think too hard?  
When it's so soothing_

_Dancing through__ life  
No need to tough it  
When you can sluff it off as i do  
_

_Nothing matters  
But knowing nothing matters  
It's just life  
So keep dancing through...  
_

He's got them all interested now, even Miss Short, though she tries her best to hide it. He continues on, his confidence rising as he sees that he's becoming the most popular guy in school.

_Dancing through life  
Swaying and sweeping  
And always keeping cool_

_Life__ is fraughtless  
When you're thoughtless  
Those who don't try  
Never look foolish_

_Dancing__ through life  
Mindless and careless  
Make sure your wear less  
Trouble and rife  
_

_Woes are fleeting  
Blows are glancing  
When you're dancing  
Through life...  
_

So, now that he's got everyone one his side, young Trouble approaches the first pretty girl he sees. This just happens to be Lili Frond and it's obvious that she is quite pleased.

_(Spoken)  
So. What's the most swankified place in town?_

Lilli_:  
(Spoken)  
That would be the Ozdust Ballroom_

Trouble_:  
(Spoken)  
Sounds perfect!_

_(Sung)  
Let's go down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
We'll meet there later tonight  
We can dance till it lights  
Find the prettiest girl...  
Give her a whirl  
_

_Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom  
Fome on, follow me  
You'll be happy to be there..._

All_:  
Dancing through life  
Down at the Ozdust..._

Trouble_:  
If only because dust is what we come to..._

All:  
_Nothing matters_  
_But knowing nothing matters_

Trouble:_  
It's just..._

All and Trouble:  
_Life!_

Trouble:  
_So keep dancing through..._

A sprite by the name of Chix Verbil, sees that his long time crush is being stolen right out from under his nose. He desperately tries to win her heart before the strange newcomer takes her away.

He runs up to Lili, a bright, pleading smile on his face.

_ Chix:  
(Spoken)  
Miss Lilli? I hope you'll save at least one  
dance for me. I'll be right there. Waiting. All night._

Lilli:  
(Spoken)  
_Oh...that's so kind. but you know what would_  
_Be even kinder?_

Lili nods in the direction of a sprite sitting in a wheelchair. Her name was Hannah Clark, and she was always left out of school events do to her handicap.

_(Sung)  
See that tragic'ly beautiful girl?  
The one in the chair?  
It seems so unfair.  
We should go on a spree.  
And not she...  
Gee!_

_I know someone would be my hero  
If that someone were  
To go invite her..._

Chix:  
(Spoken)  
_Well, maybe-I could invite her!_

Lilli:  
(Spoken)  
_Oh, Chix, really?_  
_You would do that for me?_

Chix:   
(Spoken)  
_I would do anything for you, Miss Lillian..._

He runs off, eager to please Lili. After he disappears, Lili turns back to Trouble. She smiles and stares into his eyes. His were a deep violet and there seemed to be a spark of mischievousness in them.

Lilli:  
(Spoken)  
_So..._

Trouble:  
(Spoken)  
_So I'll be picking you up around...eight?_

Lilli:  
(Spoken)  
_After all..._

_(Sung)  
Now that we've met one another..._

Trouble and Lilli:  
_It's clear we deserve each other_

Lilli:  
_You're perfect..._

Trouble:  
_You're perfect..._

Both:  
_So we're perfect together_  
_Born to be forever..._  
_Dancing through life..._

Shortly after being asked to the dance by Chix, Hannah is ecstatically talking to her best friend, Holly Short. Holly, knowing Chix, knew that something was up and was trying to talk some sense into her friend. It wasn't working. Hannah continued on cheerily.

Hannah:  
(Spoken)  
_Oh Holly- isn't it wonderful?_

_(Sung)  
Finally, for this one night  
I'm about to have a fun night  
With this fairy boy  
Lilli found for me  
And I only wish there were  
Something I could do for her  
To repay her  
Holly see?  
We deserve each other  
and Lilli helped it come true  
We deserve each other  
Me and Chix...  
_

_(Spoken)  
Please Holly, try to understand..._

Holly:  
_I do..._

After learning that it was Lili who had set up Chix and Hannah, Holly approaches her and attempts to confront here. Lili, however, has her own ideas...

_ Holly:  
(Spoken)  
Lilli listen, Hannah and I were talking about you  
Just now-_

Lilli:  
(Spoken)  
_And I was just talking about you! I thought you_  
_Might want to wear this hat to the party tonight!_

_(Sung)  
It's really,uh, sharp, don't you think?  
You know- black is this years pink  
You deserve each other  
This hat and you  
You're both so smart  
You deserve each other  
So here, out of the goodness of my heart... _

Later, at the party, Chix and Hannah were standing off to the side, not participating in the festivities. Chix is trying to work up the courage to tell Hannah the reason he asked her to the dance. He didn't want to hurt her though. He had to let her down gently.

Chix:  
_Listen- Hannah-_

Hannah:  
_Yes?_

Chix:  
_Uh- Hannah_  
_I've got something to confess, a_  
_Reason why, well-_  
_Why I asked you here tonight_  
_Now I know it isn't fair..._

Hannah:  
(Spoken)  
_Oh, Chix, I know why._

Chix:  
(Spoken)  
_You do?_

Hannah:  
_It's because I'm in this chair_  
_And you felt sorry for me_  
_Well- isn't that right?_

Chix:  
(Spoken)  
_No! NO! It's because...because..._

_(Sung)  
Because you are so beautiful!_

Hannah:  
(Spoken)  
_Oh, Chix!_

_(Sung)  
I think you're wonderful!  
And we desrve each other  
Don't you see, this is our chance?  
We deserve each other  
Don't we Chix? _

Chix, realizing his plan to confess had failed, recovers quickly from said failure and comes up with a new plan. Hannah is surprised, but goes along with it if slightly reluctant.

The party went on 'till late at night. The students at Haven High had just found their new favorite elf. Guess who'd be Prom King later that year?

Chix:  
(Spoken)  
_You know what?_

_(Sung)  
Let's dance.  
_

Hannah:  
(Spoken)  
_What?_

Chix:  
_Let's dance!_

All:  
_Dancing through life_  
_Down at the Ozdust_  
_If only because dust_  
_Is what we come to_  
_And the strange thing:_  
_Your life could end up changing_  
_While your dancing through!_

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Review please! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! **

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	3. Popular

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**This one is more like a one-shot rather than a songfic, but I think this one is my favorite. :D  
**

* * *

Now that Artemis was cured of the Atlantis Complex and back home at Fowl Manor, his mother is intent on making him a _normal _teenager. And since Juliet is taking a break from wrestling for a while, Angeline asks her to help….

Artemis was in his study when Juliet arrived with a sheet of paper, a CD player, and a cardboard box. He glanced up when she approached him.

"Yes, Juliet?"

Juliet sighed and looked at the sheet of paper. "_Arty, now that your home. I've decided to make you my new project."_

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "What? '_You really don't have to do that.'_"

Juliet smiled and pressed the play button on the CD player. _"I know. _I'm under orders from your mother_."_

Just then there was a short 'ding' and Juliet began to sing. "_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I! My tender heart tends to start to bleed."_

Artemis was seriously doubted this, but he remained silent and let Juliet continue.

"_And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to takeover. I know…I know exactly what they need"_

Artemis suddenly realized where this was going and began to move towards the door. Juliet, however, beat him to it and locked the door….from the outside. Neither of them could leave the room.

"_And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed…follow my lead…and yes, indeed, you….will…be….."_

Juliet smiled and suddenly Artemis was _very_ afraid. "_Popular! Your gonna be popular!"_

Artemis was freaking out. Why wouldn't his mother just except who he was and leave him alone?

_"I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to _girls_, little ways to flirt and flouce. Ooh!"_

Juliet then reached in the box and pulled out some clothes. Artemis paled. Jeans and a T-shirt.

_"I'll show you what _clothes_ to wear, how to fix your hair! Everything that really counts to be popular!"_

Juliet was now chasing Arty around the room. _"I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports…." _

Juliet grimaced. "Well, maybe…._Know__ the slang you've got to know! So let's start! 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"_

Artemis was getting tired of running. He approached the CD player and paused it.

"Juliet! Please, stop!"

Juliet laughed and shook her head. "Sorry, Arty. I can't. You mother is paying me to do this." And with that she pressed play and continued.

_"Don't be offended by my frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis!"_

Artemis knew now that there was no stopping his mother….or Juliet. He decided that his best option was to keep running until she caught him. Which wouldn't take long…

_"Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor. There's nobody wiser!"_

Artemis gave her a look that said. '_Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure that I can name wiser people than you.'_

Juliet laughed and continued. _"Not when it comes to…Popular! I know about popular! And with an assist from me to be who'll you'll be! Instead of dreary who you were!..." _

She shrugs. _"Well,…are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular..lar..."_

Now Juliet had finally caught Artemis. He sighed. Oh well.

_"LA LA! LA LA! We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!" _ Juliet didn't fully understand why she had to sing this song, but if her suspicions were correct….

_"When I see depressing creatures, with unprepossessing features. I'm remind them on their on behalf…to…think…of…celebrated heads-of-state or especially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge?"_

Artemis nodded. "Of course."

_"Don't make me laugh! Hehe. They were popular! Please, it's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way your viewed! So it's very shrewd to be…very, very popular like me! Hehe!"_

Juliet had finished and she stepped back and looked at Artemis. _"Why…_Artemis…_look at you…"_

Artemis looked in the mirror and frowned. This style did not look like him at all. More like one of those guys that Juliet used to hang out with in high school. But…if it made his mother happy….

_"Your hip!" _Artemis suddenly felt his communicator start to vibrate.

_"I have to go…"_

Juliet smirked. _"Your welcome…And though you protest, your disinterest. I know clandestinely..."_

Artemis looked impatient. _"Your gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! AH!" _

She walked to the door. _"LA LA! LA LA!"_ She knocked on the door, and someone unlocked it.

Juliet winked at Arty and opened the door to reveal…..

Minerva and Holly….who had watched the whole thing from a laptop.

_"You'll be popular! But you will always be….Ar-ty!"_

Mrs. Fowl chose this moment to walk in. "Oh, Juliet! Look at my little Arty! Thank you so much!"

She hugged him and Minerva, Juliet, and Holly giggled. They were _never, EVER, _going to let Artemis forget this….

* * *

**Author Note: **

**LOL  
**

**Review please! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! **

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	4. I'm Not That Boy

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**Again this one is more like a one-shot rather than a songfic. The song is actually "I'm Not That Girl" but I changed it to fit Arty. :) Read and review please!  
**

* * *

Artemis was sitting in his study when he received the call from Holly. He smiled to himself; just thinking of Holly made him smile. Yes, he was still in love with her, even though he knew that it probably wouldn't work. But that didn't mean any thing; he still loved her anyways.

He answered his communicator. "Hello, Holly."

"Hey, Artemis. How was your Valentine's Day?"

"It was good. The same as usual; how was yours?"

"It was amazing. Actually I have something to tell you, I'm on my way to see you right now. Oh, and I'm bringing Trouble, so be nice."

Artemis frowned. Holly said she had an amazing Valentine's Day and she was on her way now. She was bringing Trouble and she had something to tell him. He could guess what it was...

"Okay, Holly. I'll try. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks Artemis. See you later."

Artemis hung up the phone and walked out of the study. He needed to inform Butler and Juliet that Holly was on her way.

* * *

Holly and Trouble arrived about one hour later. Artemis greeted them at the door and led them into the living room.

"Holly! How are you?"

Juliet ran up to Holly and hugged her. The elf smiled. "Hey Juliet. I'm good, thanks."

Artemis gestured for everyone to have a seat. "Now that everyone is here, what is it that you needed to tell us Holly?"

Holly smiled and glanced at Trouble. He took her hand in his. There was moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Trouble and I...well, we're going to get married."

Juliet was ecstatic. "That's great! Wow. This is some good news."

Artemis was trying to keep calm. It was much harder to do ever since his experience with the Atlantis Complex. "That's wonderful, Holly. Is that it?"

The elf nodded. "Yes, it is. We're so excited! Trub's surprised me last night and proposed."

The humans each had different reactions. Juliet and Butler smiled and congratulated the two lovers. Artemis smiled and remained silent. He couldn't believe it. How could this have happened?

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_She could be that girl_

_But I'm not that boy_

He should have known that they couldn't be together. It just wasn't possible. He shouldn't get caught up in his dreams like that. He should just try and forget what had happened two years ago when they went back in time. She may be the one for him, but...

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_She could be that girl_

_But I'm not that boy_

As he watched everyone talking excitedly, he was silent. He wished that he could go back to that one moment. He sighed. It doesn't help; it won't make him feel better. Reality was beginning to sink back in and he became aware of what was happening. And he couldn't change it.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

Trouble was perfect for Holly and nothing would change that. His smile was perfect, eyes always bright. Artemis could see why Holly loved him. They were so much alike.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_He who's winsome, he wins her_

_Dark eyes with friendly spark_

_That's the boy she chose_

_And heaven knows_

_I'm not that boy..._

Artemis smiled and was happy for Holly. But, that didn't change how he felt. He decided that it was best not to wish for what couldn't be. It would only make things worse...

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_She loves him so_

_I'm not that boy..._

**He just wasn't that boy... **

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Poor Arty...  
**

**Review please! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! **

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	5. Defying Morality

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**This is my all time favorite Wicked song. I love it. It's amazing.  
**

**So without further ado...the parody version of 'Defying Gravity'...'Defying Morality'  
**

**Oh and before I forget... Morality: principles concerning the distinction between right and wrong or good and bad behavior; the extent to which an action is right or wrong; behaviors or qualities judged to be good. :)  
**

* * *

Artemis stormed out of Commander Kelp's office. His face was red and he was struggling to keep his calm. He had just been in a video conference with the Council and the commander. Things had not gone well.

Captain Holly Short stormed out after him. She was furious. She started to yell at Artemis.

"What was that for! You know that the Council already has enough suspicion about you. After that scene in there, I highly doubt they'll ever trust you! I hope your happy!"

_Artemis! _

_Why couldn't you stay calm for once?_

_Instead of flying off the handle!_

_I hope your happy!_

_I hope your happy, now!_

_I hope your happy how_

_You've hurt your cause forever,_

_I hope your think your clever!_

Artemis turned and faced his friend. He too started to yell.

"I hope your happy too! All you did was stand there expressionless. Meanwhile, I was being judged. They were debating whether or not I should be mindwiped! After all I've done!"

Holly was incredulous. The Atlantis Complex had changed Artemis. Yes, he was cured, but ever since he would have outrageous outbursts.

"I was under orders! In case you haven't noticed, my job is on the line! Before the meeting, Commander Kelp told me that I had no reason to speak, unless I was spoken to! This is a serious matter!"

_I hope your happy!_

_I hope your happy too!_

_I hope your proud how _

_You would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition!_

Artemis laughed and waved off the comment. "Ha! But you would rather your friend be prosecuted! So selfish!"

Holly had tears in her eyes. Artemis had no idea what he was saying. He should know better.

"You're not my only friend you know! I have happened to be good friends with Trouble for years!"

_So, though I can't imagine how,_

_I hope your happy, right now!_

Holly sighed. They were fighting like cats and dogs. It was useless, arguing wasn't going to solve anything.

"Arty….just stop…listen to me. You need to go back in there and apologize…I'm sure they'll forgive you just….say your sorry."

_Arty…_

_Listen to me_

_Just…say your sorry_

Artemis was silent. Say he was sorry? Yeah right! But, he let Holly continue.

"We can still be friends…You can still stay in contact with the People. You can still help save the world whenever a situation comes up…You've come so far these past few years. Don't go back to how you were when we met….."

_You can still be here in Haven_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can have all you ever wanted._

Artemis nodded. She was right; if he apologized everything could carry on…But he couldn't. He was sick of it. Things were different.

"I know, Holly. But….I just can't…It's too late."

_I know…  
But I don't want it  
No…I can't want it  
Anymore_

"Something has changed….I can't explain it. I'm tired of playing by the rules. It's too late, I've made my mind."

Holly frowned. What was Artemis talking about? Was he feeling okay? Wait…he wasn't going to….

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes…and leap!_

"I'm going to do things my own way. You could say I was going back to my criminal ways…but not really. I'm doing what I think is right…"

_It's time to try  
Defying morality  
I think I'll try  
Defying morality  
And you can't pull me down! _

Holly was shocked. He was…Was Artemis crazy! He wasn't serious was he?

"Artemis…listen to yourself. This…this is insane. Why can't you understand?"

_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur…._

Again, Artemis ignored her. He continued on.

"I understand you completely Holly. I just don't agree with you or the Council for that matter. I'd rather do things my way. I'm just going to have to try."

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!_

At this moment Trouble comes out into the hallway. He had heard all of the commotion and came out to see what was going on. He looks worried.

Holly motions for him to go back. Everything was fine. She could handle it.

He re-enters his office, leaving Holly and Artemis alone once more.

Artemis scowls. "And don't think I haven't noticed you two. I can see what's going on. Why didn't you tell me?"

Holly smiles apologetically. "I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier….I was just waiting for the right moment."

Artemis frowns. He did not get along with Trouble…and now he'd lost Holly….Oh well, it wasn't worth it anyways.

He'd rather be independent anyways. No one telling him what to do.

_Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost…._

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying morality  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying morality  
And you can't pull me down_

Unless, of course, she wanted to come with him. He wouldn't mind. Her…skills….would be useful…It won't hurt to ask.

"Holly…What do you say to coming with me? There is so much that we could do."

_Holly,_

_ Come with me…_

_ Think of what we could do…_

_Together…_

_ Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been _

_Dreams, the way we planned 'em _

Holly was flabbergasted. Artemis was asking her to give up her friends….her job….her life….

Could she make that decision?

"Artemis…I…I don't know…"__

_If we work in tandem…_

_There's no fight we cannot win!_

_Just you and I  
Defying morality  
With you and I  
Defying morality  
They'll never bring us down! _

Holly was silent for a long time. She was unsure of what to do…

Artemis decided to interrupt her thoughts. "Have you made your choice?"

_Well? Are you coming?_

Holly sighed and nodded. She couldn't do it. It was just too extreme.

"I'm sorry Arty. I can't. But, you have made your decision and I'm not going to stop you."

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_

Artemis nodded. He knew she would say that. She was too loyal….she had too many morals…Holly just couldn't abandon them.

"Okay, Holly. I understand."

_You too_

Holly sighed again. This was too much. It was unbelievable.

"Well, Artemis, all I can say is that I hope you understand what you are doing. You'll have to face the consequences. Don't regret you decision."

Artemis smirked. "I know. "

Holly looked him in the eyes. One blue and one hazel. "I hope you're happy, Arty. You were a good friend…."

_I hope it brings you bliss _

_I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend….._

Artemis nodded. "I am. Just remember, if you ever change your mind, if you ever want to see me again. All you have to do is call. I'll be at the Manor, planning my next scheme. And if anyone asks, go ahead tell them. Tell them of my decision"

_ So if you care to find me  
Look to the Irish sky!  
As someone told me lately  
"Everyone deserves the chance to fly!" _

_And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who'd ground me  
Take a message back from me!_

_Tell them how I am  
Defying morality  
I'm flying high  
Defying morality  
And soon I'll match them in renown!_

Artemis turned to leave. He would find a way to get back to the surface. If he had to, he would get a pair of wings from Foaly, anything to get back home.

He took one last glance at Holly. "Nobody can stop me. It would be unwise to try."

_And nobody in all the world  
No fairy that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Holly nodded, tears in her eyes. "I hope you know what your doing. I hope it makes you happy."

Suddenly Trouble came out of his office. His eyes were full of cold determination.

"The Council has made a decision. Artemis is a threat to our society. We have no choice but to mindwipe him."

Artemis turned to run. He wouldn't get far…He was no match for the elfin commander.

Holly decided to give him a chance to escape. She would be punished, but it wouldn't be too severe. She did, after all, have some influence over the commander.

_I hope you're happy! _

_Look at him, he's insane!  
Get him! _

"Holly! What do you think you are doing! Let me go!" Trouble was furious. But Artemis had to escape.

Trouble shouted after him. "Fowl! I swear I'll get you someday!"

Artemis laughed before running out of the building. They would never be able to get him. If they tried coming to the Manor, he would still win. He beat them before.

"I'd like to see you try!"

_Bring me down!_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring him…_

_Ahhh! _

_Down!_

And just like that….he was gone…

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Review please! The more reviews the sooner I'll update! **

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


	6. For Good

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**A/N: I don't own Artemis Fowl or Wicked. :P Obviously.  
**

**I love this song...so beautiful...  
**

**The songfic though...this is one of the first ones I ever wrote. It's been over two years sense I wrote it. It's good...but...idk. It's not my best. Just read it. Thanks!  
**

**Everything in italics is Holly, everything bold is Artemis, and everything bold and italic is both of them.**

* * *

Commander Holly Kelp was sitting at her desk doing paperwork, when she gets a call on her communicator. It was Artemis. _That's funny, he hasn't called in a while, I wonder what he wants… _

"Hey, Artemis. What's up? I haven't heard from you in, like, three months…"

"Hello Holly. It's nice to talk to you too. Listen, I need to talk to you. In person, face to face."

"What's wrong?"

"You'll see. Just meet me by the old oak. You know the one."

She did; he was talking about the place they first met all those years ago.

"Okay see you in about…thirty minutes."

"Bye Holly."

"Bye Artemis."

That's strange. Something was up; she was certain of it. But what?

_30 minutes later_

"Hello? Holly are you there?" Artemis Fowl had just arrived at the old tree. There was a slight shimmer and Holly Kelp unshielded.

"Artemis…What's going on? Something is wrong, tell me what it is…"

Artemis looked down at his feet, "It's father, he's dead…"

Holly was shocked, "Oh no….I'm so sorry…"

"And that's not all….I'm now the head of the family business. And that's why I called you."

Holly was confused. Was that it? Why did Artemis need to see her face to face to tell her this? "Huh…?"

"What I'm trying to say, Holly, is that since I'm now a big businessman, there is going to be a lot of people looking to me for answers and a lot of reporters coming over to the manor and I want be able to see you anymore."

"What?What do you mean?"

"Don't you see? If I go visit you, people will wonder where I am. If you come over to the house you might be seen. I don't want the fairies to be discovered. I'm trying to protect the people….if there was another option…"

Artemis was right and Holly understood that. She just wished that it wasn't true.

"Holly…please say something…anything…"

This whole situation reminded Holly of this human musical she had seen…more accurately, one of the songs from it.

"Holly…?"

_"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason,_

_Bringing something we must learn._

_And we are led, to those who help us most to grow,_

_If we let them, and we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I've believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today, _

_Because I knew you…_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit, _

_As it passes the sun._

_Like a stream that meets a boulder, _

_Halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better,_

_But because I knew you _

_I have been changed_

_For good…_

What? Holly was singing and Artemis knew the song, so he decided to join her…

**It well may be,**

**That we will never meet again,**

**In this lifetime…**

**So, let me say before we part, **

**That so much of me,**

**Is made of what I learned from you.**

**You'll be with me,**

**Like a handprint on my heart….**

**And now, whatever way our stories end..**

**I know you have re-written mine**

**By being my friend…**

**Like a ship blown from its mooring,**

**By a wind off the sea.**

**Like a seed dropped by a skybird,**

**In a distant wood…**

**Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

**But, because I knew you…**

_Because I knew you…_

**_I have been changed for good…_**

**And just to clear the air **

**I ask forgiveness **

**For the things I've done you blame me for…**

_But, then I guess we know there's blame to share…_

**_And none of it seems to matter anymore…_**

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

**Like a ship blown from its mooring by a**

**wind off the sea**

**Like a seed dropped by a bird**

**In the wood**

**_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_**

**_I do believe I have been changed for the better…_**

_And because I knew you…_

**Because I knew you…**

**_Because I knew you,_**

**_I have been changed_**

**_For good…._**

They finished singing and stood there silently for a moment. Holly was the one to speak first.

"I understand, Artemis, and…I'll miss you."

"I knew you would Holly and I'll miss you too…Well…goodbye."

"Bye, Artemis."

_Haven_

When Holly arrived at Police Plaza, she immediately got a call from Foaly.

"So…What did Artemis want?"

"He wanted to say goodbye."

"What? Why? Did he really…?"

"I'll explain it to you later. And yes, he did…", Holly paused and took a breath..

_"For good…"_

* * *

**Author Note: **

**Review please!  
**

**I love Wicked...and Artemis Fowl. Together...they are just awesome! I'm surprised that there wasn't already a crossover for them. But I guess that means I'm first! XD**

**This is all I have, but if I get enough reviews or suggestions I'll write another. :)  
**

**_~Troublelover16~ _  
**


End file.
